


Sceny z życia

by mykmyk



Series: I żyli razem długo i niebezpiecznie [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 scen z życia Sherlocka i Johna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day OTP challenge i ja. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie.

John miał świadomość, że studiowanie medycyny będzie oznaczało ślęczenie nad podręcznikami, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jedynym problemem były dla niego godziny spędzone w bibliotece lub czytelni - nie potrafił się tam skupić. Wszechobecna cisza, którą przerywały jedynie co głośniejsze oddechy, szelest kartek czy skrobanie długopisów po papierze, paradoksalnie rozpraszała go. Próbował ją zagłuszyć słuchawkami i muzyką z telefonu, ale raz przyłapała go na tym bibliotekarka i John naprawdę wolał po raz drugi nie wysłuchiwać jej wywodów. Tak więc nauka w bibliotece była dla niego prawdziwą katorgą.

Sherlock, jak zawsze, zmienił wszystko. Świeżo upieczony student chemii kochał biblioteki. Mógł w nich spędzać całe dnie wertując opasłe tomiszcza i zapełniając kolejne kartki swoimi notatkami, sporządzonymi dość, zdaniem Johna, niechlujnym pismem. 

John uważał, że każdy pretekst do spędzenia czasu z Sherlockiem jest dobry, więc bez słowa sprzeciwu spotykał się ze swoim chłopakiem w którejś z bibliotek. Nawet jeśli sam niewiele zapamiętał z tego, co aktualnie czytał, sam fakt, że Sherlock jest razem z nim, zdecydowanie poprawiał mu humor. Poza tym John naprawdę uwielbiał patrzeć, jak Sherlock zatraca się w kolejnym podręczniku.

Jednak jego ulubioną rzeczą związaną ze wspólną nauką było to, że Sherlock zawsze trzymał go wtedy za rękę. Siedzieli na przeciwko siebie, obaj zajęci swoimi podręcznikami i notatkami, ale połączeni delikatnym dotykiem dłoni. Co jakiś czas któryś z nich delikatnie ściskał dłoń drugiego. John zawsze się przy tym uśmiechał. I nie musiał nawet podnosić wzroku, żeby wiedzieć, że Sherlock robi to samo.


	2. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE: wspomnienie o jednorazowym zażyciu narkotyków.

Zdarzały się takie dni, że wszystko dookoła przytłaczało Sherlocka swoją intensywnością. I chociaż jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach, to i tak nie bardzo sobie z tym radził. Były chwile, kiedy nic nie pomagało. Ani ucieczka do pałacu myśli, ani agresywna gra na skrzypcach. Nic.

Jeden jedyny raz spróbował siedmioprocentowego rozwiązania, jakim miała być kokaina. Pomogła. Ale ulga, którą przyniosła, nie była warta pełnego strachu spojrzenia mamy, która jako jedyna wiedziała o jego wybryku. Rozmawiali o tym długo i szczerze, i Sherlock obiecał, że już nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Jego problem rozwiązał się kilka miesięcy później wraz ze spotkaniem Johna Watsona.

Johna, który być może nie do końca wszystko rozumiał, ale za to doskonale potrafił odczytać zmiany w zachowaniu Sherlocka.

I kiedy wszystko dookoła znowu stawało się nie do zniesienia, kiedy Sherlock miotał się i ciskał, nie wiedząc, co ma ze sobą zrobić, John otaczał go swoimi ramionami i przysuwał do siebie, jakby chciał odgrodzić Sherlocka od reszty świata. 

Zostawali przytuleni do siebie tak długo, jak tylko Sherlock tego potrzebował. Czasami trwało to tylko chwilę, czasami nawet kilka godzin. Ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało.


	3. Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: spojlery gry Heavy Rain.

Sherlocka nigdy nie interesowały gry wideo. Jego koledzy wymieniali się opiniami o różnych tytułach, kłócili się o to, która z konsol jest lepsza i chwalili się coraz to nowszymi komputerami. Nie żeby Sherlock miał coś przeciwko samym grom – nie, po prostu nie leżały w sferze jego zainteresowań.

Próbował to tłumaczyć Johnowi, który kiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, ale i tak powtarzał, że w tę grę Sherlock musi, po prostu musi zagrać, że mu się spodoba, że na pewno go zainteresuje. W końcu Sherlock się poddał i przystał na to, by John podłączył u niego w pokoju swoją konsolę Play Station i obiecał, że przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji zagra w _Heavy Rain_.

Przez kilka kolejnych tygodni konsola leżała i się kurzyła. John co jakiś czas pytał, czy Sherlock już zaczął, ale odpowiedź zawsze była negatywna. W końcu Sherlock stwierdził, że jeśli Johnowi tak na tym zależy, to w końcu przejdzie tę cholerną grę. Więc w pewną sobotę włączył konsolę i zaczął grać.

Po jakimś czasie zrozumiał, dlaczego John tak bardzo nalegał na to, żeby w nią zagrał. Seryjny morderca, który porywa i zabija dzieci, topiąc je w deszczówce, a przy ich ciałach zostawia figurkę origami i kwiat orchidei – tak, to zdecydowanie było interesujące.

Sherlockowi najbardziej podobała się postać młodego agenta FBI, Normana Jaydena. To, w jaki sposób wykorzystywał rzeczywistość rozszerzoną, przypominało Sherlockowi o jego własnym pałacu myśli. 

Gra wciągnęła go tak bardzo, że stracił poczucie czasu.

\- Teraz już wiem, dlaczego cały dzień nie odpowiadałeś na telefon. - Sherlock oderwał wzrok od telewizora i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, w których stał John.  
\- Dzwoniłeś do mnie? - zapytał zdziwiony i zaczął szukać swojego telefonu.  
\- Jakieś dwadzieścia razy. Martwiłem się. Ale teraz widzę, że niepotrzebnie. I jak gra? Wiesz już, kto jest Zabójcą z origami?  
Sherlock pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Jeszcze nie, ale to tylko kwestia czasu.  
\- Jasne, geniuszu. Masz coś przeciwko temu, żebym został i popatrzył, jak rozwiązujesz tę zagadkę?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie.

John zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł koło Sherlocka. Pocałował go w policzek, oparł głowę o ramię wpatrzonego w ekran telewizora chłopaka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział, że przekonanie Sherlocka do zagrania w _Just Dance_ na Wii jest tylko kwestią czasu. Już nie mógł się doczekać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prywata: grałam w tę grę i płakałam. Coś NIESAMOWITEGO. Jeśli będziecie mieli taką możliwość to koniecznie zagrajcie.


	4. On a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z gościnnym udziałem Molly Hooper!

John wiedział, że Sherlock nie oczekiwał od niego romantycznych gestów czy też nietuzinkowych pomysłów na ich randki – był zadowolony z ich spacerów, obiadów w przytulnych knajpach czy wieczorów w kinie. Czasami jednak John odczuwał wewnętrzną potrzebę zrobienia czegoś szczególnego dla Sherlocka. Wynikało to głównie z jego nieracjonalnego lęku przed tym, że młody geniusz w końcu się nim znudzi, jeśli co jakiś czas nie przypomni mu się, że John Watson wcale nie jest takim wielkim nudziarzem. 

Tak więc była już przejażdżka London Eye. Były wizyty w muzeach i galeriach, a London Dungeon odwiedzili nawet kilka razy. W końcu przyszła kolej na zoo. 

John musiał przyznać, że zdecydowanie był to jeden z jego najlepszych pomysłów, a widok roześmianego Sherlocka, który z błyszczącymi z zachwytu oczami przyglądał się różnym zwierzętom, był jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. 

Po randce w zoo były kolejne: koncerty, pikniki, przejażdżki za miasto. Z czasem wymyślenie czegoś nowego przychodziło Johnowi z trudem, co niezmiernie go frustrowało. Pewnego dnia zwierzył się ze swoich kłopotów Molly, z którą bardzo się zaprzyjaźnił, zwłaszcza, że oboje studiowali medycynę. I oboje mieli słabość do Sherlocka. 

\- Wiesz, że Sherlock i ja chodziliśmy razem do podstawówki, prawda? W ostatniej klasie, na jakichś zajęciach nauczycielka zapytała nas, kim byśmy chcieli zostać w przyszłości. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że chcę być patologiem, więc powiedziałam o tym klasie. Kiedy wyjaśniłam, na czym polega ta praca, cała klasa była przerażona i mówiła, że to głupie i obleśne. Tylko Sherlock spojrzał na mnie, jakbym nie była no wiesz... nudna i powiedział „cudownie”.

John nie bardzo wiedział, czemu miała służyć ta historia, ale uważnie słuchał dalej.

\- Sherlocka zawsze fascynowała śmierć. Niezbyt to zdrowe, ale jestem chyba ostatnią osobą, która może go krytykować, prawda? Przeszmugluj go do kostnicy i pozwól pobawić się skalpelem na jakichś próbkach. Będzie zachwycony, zobaczysz.

\- Molly, jesteś genialna! Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! - wykrzyknął i uściskał zaskoczoną dziewczynę.

Trzy dni później John stwierdził, że Sherlock w kostnicy wygląda na bardziej zachwyconego niż Sherlock w zoo. I nawet jeśli ta myśl dla innych mogła wydawać się przerażająca, to Johnowi w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało.


	5. Kissing

Sherlock zapamiętywał, klasyfikował i przekładał na słowa wszystkie ich pocałunki.

Zazwyczaj witali się krótkim całusem w usta, który oznaczał „dobrze cię znów widzieć”. Jeśli żegnali się w pośpiechu, John całował go w policzek i uśmiechał się, co Sherlock tłumaczył jako „nie martw się, niedługo znów się zobaczymy”.

Czasami kiedy Sherlock dedukował innych ludzi, John podnosił do ust trzymaną w swojej dłoń Sherlocka i całował go w nadgarstek – to nieme „wspaniałe”, „niesamowite” i „cudowne”.

Po kąpieli John całował go w szyję. Tym pocałunkiem mówił „lubię twój zapach”. 

Całus w czubek głowy, kiedy John stawiał przy jego krześle herbatę oznaczał „proszę”. Buziak w nos to „dziękuję”. „Przepraszam” to pocałunki składane na całej twarzy.

Jeśli Sherlock musiałby powiedzieć, jak najbardziej lubi być całowany przez Johna, to bez wahania powiedziałby: w usta i do utraty tchu. Bo to oznaczało „kocham cię”.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

John dostał ten szalik od mamy, całkowicie bez okazji.   
\- Kiedy go zobaczyłam, od razu o tobie pomyślałam! Pasuje ci do oczu – powiedziała, kiedy wróciła z zakupów, na których była razem z Harry.

Szalik był niebieski i miły w dotyku. Nie do końca w jego stylu, ale i tak go nosił, bo był ciepły. Poza tym nie chciał zrobić przykrości mamie.

Kilka tygodni później wychodził razem z Sherlockiem z biblioteki. Pogoda tego dnia była bardzo kapryśna – co chwilę padało i wiał zimny wiatr. John zapinał kurtkę, kiedy zauważył, że Sherlock stawia kołnierz swojego płaszcza, aby osłonić się przed wiatrem. 

Bez wahania ściągnął szalik i bez słowa owinął go wokół szyi chłopaka. Sherlock uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w nos.

Później, kiedy wyjaśniał mamie, co stało się z szalikiem, powiedział:  
\- I tak bardziej pasował Sherlockowi.

Mama musiała przyznać mu rację.


	7. Shopping

Raz w miesiącu Sherlock i John robili zakupy w ich ulubionym antykwariacie. Pachniało w nim przeszłością, kurzem i herbatą. Właścicielką była przeurocza kobieta w średnim wieku, która pamiętała, jak jeszcze za czasów, kiedy sklep należał do jej rodziców, przychodził tam ojciec Sherlocka.   
\- Później przyprowadzał ze sobą taką śliczną czarnulkę. To pewnie twoja mama, hmm? - powiedziała któregoś razu. - A teraz ty przyprowadzasz tutaj tego uroczego młodzieńca. Historia kołem się toczy, prawda?  
John zastanawiał się, czy podryw na stare książki wszyscy Holmesowie mają we krwi. Musiał przyznać, że był to cholernie skuteczny sposób i po cichu życzył sobie, żeby ich historia chociaż w minimalnym stopniu potoczyła się tak, jak historia rodziców Sherlocka.


	8. Hanging out with friends

Kiedy Mike, pomysłodawca zorganizowania ogniska z okazji piątego listopada, przyszedł do niego i powiedział mu o swoim planie, John był zachwycony. Jego euforia jednak znacznie opadła, gdy Mike zaproponował, żeby John przyprowadził ze sobą Sherlocka.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Sam wiesz, że ludzie mają problem z tym, że mam chłopaka.  
\- Może więc pora udowodnić im, jak bardzo są w błędzie? Jeśli ten cały Sherlock choć w połowie jest tak cudowny, jak mówisz, to na pewno ich do siebie przekona. Po prostu pomyśl o tym, okej?

W końcu John stwierdził, że Mike ma rację i zapytał Sherlocka, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu usłyszał, że Sherlock owszem, jak najbardziej i z wielką ochotą spędzi czas ze znajomymi Johna.

I chociaż początkowo atmosfera była raczej spięta, wystarczyło kilka łagodnych dedukcji Sherlocka wygłoszonych w formie żartów, aby ją rozładować. 

John wiedział, że Sherlock stara się zachowywać jak najlepiej ze względu na niego i bardzo to doceniał. I kiedy przyglądał się twarzy chłopaka, jasnej od rozświetlającego wszystko dookoła ognia, po raz kolejny dziękował gwiazdom za to, że jest takim szczęściarzem.


	9. Family dinner

Stwierdzenie, że Sherlock był zdenerwowany, mogłoby wygrać konkurs na niedopowiedzenie roku. Stan, do jakiego było mu najbliżej to panika w najczystszej postaci. W końcu nie co niedzielę jest się zapraszanym po raz pierwszy na obiad do rodziców swojego chłopaka, prawda? 

Sherlock wiedział, że musi, po prostu musi dobrze wypaść. Jego psotna i nazbyt wybujała wyobraźnia podsuwała mu coraz to gorsze obrazy tego, co może wydarzyć się, jeśli da plamę i wydedukuje na głos coś, czego naprawdę nie powinien wiedzieć, a co dopiero o tym wspominać.

Stał właśnie przed drzwiami domu państwa Watson, w swojej szczęśliwej fioletowej koszuli, z kwiatami i butelką wina, i modlił się do tej szczęśliwej gwiazdy, która postawiła na jego drodze Johna, aby i tym razem mu pomogła.

Drzwi otworzył mu roześmiany od ucha do ucha John.  
\- Rodzice nie mogą się doczekać, żeby cię poznać, mama cały dzień mówiła tylko o tobie.  
Sherlock nerwowo przełknął ślinę i usiłował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie bardzo mu to wyszło.   
\- Nie martw się, wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewniał go John i Sherlock chciał mu uwierzyć.

Tak naprawdę Sherlock niewiele pamiętał z samego obiadu, chyba tylko to, że wszystko wypadło dobrze, skoro państwo Watson patrzeli na niego z sympatią, a kiedy już zbierał się do wyjścia, Emma, matka Johna, przytuliła go mocno i wyszeptała mu do ucha:  
\- Dziękuję, że jesteś dla niego taki dobry.  
\- To ja powinienem dziękować jemu – odpowiedział cicho.

Emma spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się.


	10. Singing

Sherlock genialnie grał na skrzypcach – to fakt. Jednak jeśli chodzi o inne kwestie związane z muzyką, to John miał poważne wątpliwości co do tego, czy jego chłopak miał świadomość, jak muzyka ewoluowała od momentu śmierci Czajkowskiego. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie słyszał, aby Sherlock chociaż słowem wspomniał o jakimkolwiek innym gatunku niż muzyka klasyczna. 

Dlatego był bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał, jak Sherlock śpiewa.   
Malowali razem płot przed domem Johna. Początkowo chłopak tylko cicho nucił, ale później murmurando przeszło w śpiew. 

Sherlock miał przyjemny, ciepły głos. Śpiewał pewnie i czysto. John przestał malować i po prostu przyglądał się temu całkowicie nowemu i niesamowitemu zjawisku, jakim był śpiewający Sherlock Holmes.

Chłopak pewnie poczuł, że jest obserwowany, bo przeniósł swój wzrok z płotu na Johna. Nie przestał jednak śpiewać i kiedy John usłyszał dalsze słowa piosenki, poczuł, jakby po raz kolejny zakochał się w Sherlocku.

_And then_  
there suddenly appeared before me  
The only one my arms will  
hold  
I heard somebody whisper please adore me  
And when  
I looked to the Moon it turned to gold 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla zainteresowanych: piosenka, którą śpiewa Sherlock to "Blue Moon". Polecam wersję Franka Sinatry.


	11. Making out

Sherlock dzielił swoje życie na etapy „Przed poznaniem Johna” i „Po poznaniu Johna”. Czasami porównywał to, jak zmieniło się jego postrzeganie świata. Bo zmieniło się naprawdę dużo.

Kiedyś, kiedy widział zakochane pary na ulicach, w sklepach, kawiarniach czy metrze, zastanawiał się, czy to badanie migdałków językiem naprawdę musi być przeprowadzane na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych wokół osób. 

Później, w tej nowej, cudownej erze swojego życia, przestał nad tym rozmyślać i zaczął działać. 

To wszystko tak naprawdę było winą Johna. To, że Sherlock nie mógł od niego oderwać wzroku, rąk i ust. Że czasami musiał zatrzymać go na środku zatłoczonego chodnika, żeby go pocałować, pokazać światu, że ten wspaniały młody mężczyzna jest jego i tylko jego.

I jeśli ktoś kiedyś krzyknął do nich, aby przestali się obściskiwać, to Sherlock nawet nie silił się na werbalną odpowiedź. Jego język był przecież zajęty czymś zupełnie innym.


	12. First time

Sherlock był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Mycroft miał zawsze rację. Kiedy był młodszy nie przeszkadzało mu, że jego brat wiedział wszystko. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo mu to imponowało. Uwielbiał zadawać Mycroftowi różne pytania i słuchać jego odpowiedzi, a wygłaszane przez niego opinie chłonął niczym gąbka.

Wszystko zmieniło się, kiedy Sherlock zaczął dorastać. Wciąż miał do Mycrofta żal, że wyjechał na studia i zostawił go samego. Zaczęło mu również przeszkadzać to, że starszy brat za bardzo chciał ingerować w jego życie. Mama często powtarzała, że Mycroft jest nadopiekuńczy. Trudno było się z tym nie zgodzić.

Najbardziej jednak Sherlockowi nie podobało się to, że Mycroft nie lubił Johna. Widział w nim same wady, krytykował go, kiedy tylko mógł i mówił, że przywiązanie się do niego jest jedną z najgłupszych rzeczy, jaką jego młodszy brat kiedykolwiek zrobił. Rozpoczynanie rozmowy o Johnie Watsonie zawsze kończyło się kłótnią pomiędzy braćmi.

Bo Sherlock wiedział, że pierwszy raz w życiu Mycroft nie miał racji.


	13. Costumes

Sherlock ze wszystkich sił starał się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, co było naprawdę trudnym zadaniem, ponieważ John wyglądał... Wyglądał... Jak klaun. I to dosłownie. 

Miał na sobie żółte spodnie w zielone kółka, białą koszulę i czerwone szelki. Na szczęście jego buty były w miarę normalne – białe trampki pomalowane w kolorowe esy-floresy. 

Jedna z jego koleżanek kończyła właśnie malować mu twarz.   
\- I gotowe – powiedziała, odsuwając się od Johna, aby ocenić efekt swojej pracy. - Możesz zakładać perukę i nos.

W tym momencie Sherlock nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się głośno. Wiedział, że nie powinien się śmiać, w końcu John przebrał się za klauna w szczytnym celu – jako wolontariusz miał spędzić czas z chorymi dziećmi, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że wyglądał absurdalnie.

\- Śmiej się, śmiej – powiedział John. - Obiecuję ci, że następnym razem pójdziesz ze mną.

Oczywiście John dotrzymał obietnicy i miesiąc później szpital odwiedziło dwóch klaunów. 

Dzieci były zachwycone.


	14. Morning rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: można dostać cukrzycy.

Po nocy spędzonej z Sherlockiem John zawsze budził się pierwszy, chociaż zazwyczaj miał problemy ze wstawaniem. Przyglądał się wtedy śpiącemu Sherlockowi i uśmiechał się. Obserwowanie tego źródła niepohamowanej energii, jakim zazwyczaj był jego chłopak, w tym spokojnym, rozluźnionym stanie było jedną z jego ulubionych rzeczy.

Śpiący Sherlock był bardziej ludzki, zwyczajny. Zdarzało się, że chrapał albo ślinił się na poduszkę. Czasami w taki zabawny sposób marszczył nos, co sprawiało, że John nie mógł się powstrzymać i musiał go pocałować. Sherlock mruczał wtedy coś niewyraźnie i naciągał kołdrę na głowę.

Kiedy przychodziła pora na obudzenie Sherlocka, John odgarniał mu niesforne loki z twarzy, nachylał się nad nim i szeptał do ucha:

\- Pora wstawać, śpiąca królewno.

Sherlock niechętnie otwierał oczy, jedno po drugim, i uśmiechał się leniwie.

\- Mmm, w bajce to było trochę inaczej – odpowiadał. 

John zamieniał się wtedy w księcia, który pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości budził swego ukochanego ze snu.


	15. Nighttime rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cukrzycy ciąg dalszy.

Jeśli John musiałby wskazać jedną rzecz, jakiej naprawdę nie lubi w Sherlocku, to bez wahania wybrałby mówienie o ciele jako „tylko transporcie”. John nie znosił tego podwójnie – zarówno jako przyszły lekarz, ale również jako zaniepokojony i nieco zirytowany chłopak. 

Sherlock jadł stanowczo za mało i zdarzało się, że prawie w ogóle nie sypiał. John starał się jakoś temu zaradzić. Jeśli chodziło o jedzenie, to szybko okazało się, że można go było do tego przekonać, jeśli posiłek został przygotowany przez Johna. Zdecydowanie gorzej było ze zmuszeniem Sherlocka do snu. W końcu jednak i na to znalazł się sposób. 

Pomysł był genialny w swej prostocie i John często zastanawiał się, dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadł. 

W wieczory, których nie spędzali razem (wtedy John miał zupełnie inny sposób na zmuszenie Sherlocka do spania), dzwonili do siebie i John czytał Sherlockowi przez telefon. Czasami były to jego notatki ze studiów, innym razem jakaś książka (ale nigdy kryminał). 

Sherlockowi jednak najbardziej podobały się baśnie Andersena i to przy nich zasypiał najszybciej.


	16. Working out

John nie chciał się do tego przyznawać, ale czasami bywał nadopiekuńczy i przewrażliwiony. 

Bo jak inaczej nazwać to, że stał właśnie przed halą, w której odbywały się treningi judo Sherlocka i czekał na swojego chłopaka, aby móc go odprowadzić do domu. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że chciał po prostu spędzić z nim czas, przynajmniej nie do końca. Fakt, widok zarumienionego i spoconego Sherlocka zdecydowanie był wart czekania, ale najważniejszym celem Johna było to, żeby Sherlock bezpiecznie dotarł do domu. To absurdalne, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. W końcu chłopak doskonale wiedział, jak się obronić. John jednak uważał, że lepiej dmuchać na zimne i nie kusić losu. Wydawało mu się, że jeśli choć raz nie pojawi się na treningu, to na pewno wydarzy się coś okropnego. A myśl, że Sherlockowi mogłoby się stać coś złego, była nie do zniesienia. 

Dlatego też jakiś czas temu John sam zapisał się na kurs samoobrony. Tak na wszelki wypadek.


	17. Spooning

Kiedy Sherlock spał, zwijał się w kłębek – kolana podciągał niemal pod samą brodę. Zdaniem Johna było w tym coś uroczego, słodkiego i... kociego. Sposób spania chłopaka nie był oczywiście jedyną rzeczą, która nieco upodabniała go do kota. Nie, było tego zdecydowanie więcej – chociażby to, jak się poruszał. Johna jednak najbardziej interesowało, czy Sherlocka i kota łączy jeszcze inna, bardzo charakterystyczna rzecz. 

W końcu dostał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

Obudził się w środku nocy i po cichu, aby nie obudzić Sherlocka, wstał z łóżka i poszedł do toalety. Kiedy wrócił i stanął przy łóżku, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w śpiącego chłopaka – oczywiście tradycyjnie zwiniętego w kłębek. Ostrożnie położył się przy Sherlocku i przytulił się do jego pleców. 

Już prawie przysypiał, kiedy to usłyszał.

Sherlock _mruczał_. 

John uśmiechnął się sennie i mocniej wtulił się w swojego ukochanego.


	18. Drunk

Kiedy Mike Stamford zadzwonił do niego w środku nocy, Sherlock tak naprawdę nie był zdziwiony. John wyszedł ze znajomymi opijać zdanie cholernie ważnego i trudnego egzaminu.  
Najwidoczniej jego chłopak świętował aż za bardzo.

\- Mógłbyś go stąd odebrać? Mam tu jeszcze trzech w takim stanie i muszę im jakoś pomóc – mówił Mike.  
\- Jasne, zaraz tam będę.

Mike odetchnął z ulgą i podał mu adres pubu. Sherlock ubrał się szybko, wziął kluczyki do samochodu mamy i pojechał po Johna. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, świętujący studenci stali przed pubem i głośno się z czegoś śmiali.

\- Sherlock! Zobaczcie, to Sherlock! Moje kochanie! - wykrzyknął John na jego widok, a grupa roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej.  
\- Zgadza się, John, to ja. A teraz pożegnaj się ładnie i jedziemy do domu.  
\- Musimy?  
\- Przykro mi, ale tak. Wsiadaj do samochodu.

John zrobił smutną minę, ale posłuchał Sherlocka. W samochodzie oparł głowę o szybę i zamknął oczy. Po chwili słychać było głośne chrapanie.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się tylko i odpalił silnik.


	19. Dancing

Obserwując całe to zamieszanie towarzyszące przygotowaniom do ślubu Harry i Clary, John stwierdził, że jeśli on i Sherlock kiedykolwiek zdecydują się na ślub, to wyjadą do Gretna Green i pobiorą się z dala od całego tego przedślubnego szaleństwa.

Prawie wszystko było już dopięte na ostatni guzik, pozostała tylko jedna rzecz – nauka tańca z Sherlockiem. John podchodził do tego z zerowym entuzjazmem. 

\- To głupie, przecież umiem tańczyć – powiedział chłopakowi na ich pierwszej lekcji.  
\- John, nie zapominaj, gdzie się poznaliśmy. Może i umiesz rytmicznie podrygiwać do jakiejś elektronicznej łupanki, ale tańczenie walca to zupełnie co innego. A teraz skup się, zaczynamy od podstawowych kroków – odpowiedział Sherlock i włączył muzykę.

Początkowo Johnowi nie szło za dobrze, wciąż i wciąż deptał Sherlockowi po stopach, jednak po kilku lekcjach w końcu nie tylko zaczął robić postępy, ale i polubił tańczenie.

Spodobało mu się ono do tego stopnia, że na weselu on i Sherlock prawie nie schodzili z parkietu.


	20. Formal wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak naprawdę to to powinien być wczorajszy prompt, ale jakoś źle zerknęłam na listę i pomyliłam dni.

Sherlock zawsze ubierał się bardzo elegancko i formalnie. John powinien być do tego przyzwyczajony, ponieważ albo widział swojego chłopaka w eleganckim wydaniu, albo nago, więc widok Sherlocka w garniturze naprawdę nie powinien zrobić na nim takiego wrażenia. Przecież kiedy się poznali, Sherlock miał na sobie cholerny smoking. Jednak kiedy John zobaczył go przed urzędem, w którym brały ślub Harry i Clara, po prostu... oniemiał z zachwytu. 

\- Wyglądasz... Po prostu... Cholera – wydukał. Sherlock roześmiał się, rozbawiony jego problemami z ułożeniem sensownego zdania.  
\- Dziękuję. – odpowiedział i poprawił Johnowi krawat. - Ty za to popełniasz poważny nietakt.  
\- Co? Jak to? Dlaczego? - John zaczął panikować. Naprawdę nie chciał zepsuć Harry jej dnia. Sherlock nachylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha:  
\- Nie powinno się wyglądać lepiej niż panna młoda, a ty przyćmiewasz obie panie.

John jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zarumienił się tak mocno, jak wtedy.


	21. Watching porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia: spojlery filmu Don Jon

To była taka ich tradycja – sobotnie wieczory oznaczały wspólne oglądanie filmu. Czasami chodzili do kina, a jeśli akurat nie leciało nic, co by ich zainteresowało, szukali czegoś na DVD. 

Tym razem zostali w domu. John obiecał, że przywiezie ze sobą film, Sherlock miał się tylko zatroszczyć o to, żeby nie zabrakło im popcornu. 

Do tej pory Sherlock nie narzekał na filmowe wybory Johna, tym razem jednak nie do końca był przekonany.

\- _Don Jon_? Serio? - zapytał, kiedy John podał mu pudełko z płytą.  
\- Bo lubię Scarlett Johansson, okej? A teraz nie marudź, tylko włączaj – odpowiedział John, układając się wygodnie na kanapie, z miską popcornu na kolanach.

Okazało się, że film nie był wcale taki zły.  
Później, jak zawsze po seansie, rozmawiali o filmie. John mówił o tym, że rozumie dlaczego Barbara zostawiła Jona, ale nie podobało mu się, że nie umiała przyjąć jego przeprosin. Mówił o Jonie, któremu współczuł problemu z pornografią, ale cieszył się, że w końcu znalazł kogoś, kto mu pomógł i że teraz jest szczęśliwy.

Sherlock słuchał go i przytakiwał mu. A na koniec powiedział:  
\- Nie martw się, John, ja cię nie zostawię, mimo że oglądasz filmy pornograficzne i mi o tym nie mówisz.  
\- A co, chciałbyś, żebym ci jakieś polecił?  
\- Może chciałbym jakiś z tobą obejrzeć?  
\- Załatwione.

Nie trudno było zgadnąć, jaki film oglądali tydzień później.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Film polecam, mnie bardziej do niego przyciągnął Joseph Gordon-Levitt <3


	22. Baking

Zbliżały się urodziny mamy Sherlocka i John zaproponował, że w ramach prezentu upiecze dla niej tort.   
\- Harry i ja zawsze tak robimy dla naszej mamy – powiedział.  
Sherlockowi bardzo spodobał się ten pomysł i z miejsca oznajmił, że pomoże Johnowi w przygotowaniach. Na uwagę, że przecież nigdy nic nie piekł, odpowiedział:  
\- Daj spokój, to przecież nie może być trudne. Pomyśl o tym, jak o kolejnym eksperymencie.  
Tego właśnie John obawiał się najbardziej. 

Na szczęście okazało się, że niesłusznie.   
Tort piekli w domu Johna, głównie dlatego, że miał być niespodzianką. Poza tym Sherlock twierdził, że tak będzie bezpieczniej ze względu na Mycrofta.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o ciasta, nigdy mu nie ufaj.

Sherlock był świetnym pomocnikiem i ten jeden, jedyny raz trzymał się przepisu i nie próbował eksperymentować, za co John był bardzo wdzięczny.

Obaj byli bardzo dumni z efektu końcowego, zwłaszcza, że Viviann była zachwycona tą słodką niespodzianką.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, to ten sam tort, o którym pisałam w "Odwadze".


	23. Fears

John chciał wiedzieć o Sherlocku wszystko. Dlatego od samego początku ich znajomości zasypywał go różnymi pytaniami. Tymi standardowymi typu ulubiony kolor czy potrawa, po te nie bardzo mające sens - gdybyś miał odrzutowe wrotki, to gdzie byś na nich pojechał?

Jednak to odpowiedź na pytanie „Czego się boisz?” najbardziej zapadła Johnowi w pamięci.

\- Boję się, że kiedyś zapomnę – powiedział Sherlock.  
\- Co zapomnisz?  
\- Cokolwiek. Wszystko.  
\- Przecież sam wymazujesz z pamięci niektóre rzeczy.  
\- Tak, ale sam decyduję, czego się pozbywam. Boję się, że zapomnę o czymś ważnym. Że stracę pamięć i nie będę wiedział, kim jestem. Albo kim ty jesteś.  
\- Nie martw się, będę wtedy przy tobie aby ci przypomnieć.


	24. Arguing

John szykował się do tej rozmowy już od dłuższego czasu. Wiedział, że Sherlock będzie pierwszą osobą, której powie o swoim pomyśle. W końcu zebrał w sobie całą swoją odwagę i powiedział swojemu chłopakowi, że chce wstąpić do wojska.  
\- Mogę nie mieć w tym za dużo doświadczenia, ale wydawało mi się, że o takich rzeczach najpierw się rozmawia ze swoim partnerem, dopiero później podejmuje decyzję – powiedział cicho Sherlock, patrząc Johnowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Bo tak jest, dlatego teraz o tym rozmawiamy.  
\- Nie, John. Nie rozmawiamy, bo ty już podjąłeś decyzję. Nie powiedziałeś „chciałbym wstąpić do wojska”, „myślę o wstąpieniu do wojska” czy „zastanawiam się nad wstąpieniem do wojska”. Nie, ty powiedziałeś „chcę wstąpić do wojska”, bo jesteś już pewien swojej decyzji, a mnie stawiasz przed faktem dokonanym.  
\- Sherlock, proszę cię, zrozum...  
\- Ależ ja rozumiem, doskonale. Chcesz wstąpić do wojska. Jasne, czemu nie. Wojsko przyjmie wykształconego młodego mężczyznę z otwartymi ramionami, wyśle cię gdzieś w sam środek walki, bo tam najbardziej będą potrzebować medyków. Nie wiem tylko, czy masz świadomość, że ci „źli”, ci z którymi walczą „nasi”, nie będą patrzeć na to, że jesteś lekarzem. Dla nich przede wszystkim będziesz żołnierzem, czyli zagrożeniem, więc zastrzelą cię przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. Naprawdę tego chcesz? Wrócić tutaj w drewnianej skrzynce? Albo, przy odrobinie szczęścia, jako niepełnosprawny?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! Po prostu... Sherlock, chcę pomagać tam, gdzie będę naprawdę potrzebny.  
\- Bo tutaj nikomu nie jesteś potrzebny, prawda?  
\- Jestem, ale...  
\- Ale co?  
\- Nie możesz po prostu zrozumieć? Że to dla mnie ważne?  
\- Nie, John, nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego chcesz zaryzykować wszystko, co masz. Poczułeś przypływ miłości do ojczyzny? Chcesz to zrobić dla Królowej? Wydaje mi się, że bardziej by jej się podobało to, że żyjesz i ratujesz ludzi tutaj. Zresztą, jak chcesz, to możesz ją o to zapytać osobiście, wystarczy, że zadzwonię do Mycrofta...  
\- Nie, Sherlock, nie chodzi o żaden pieprzony patriotyzm!  
\- W takim razie o co? O co ci właściwie chodzi?  
John milczał, a Sherlock przyglądał mu się, jakby go zobaczył pierwszy raz w życiu.  
\- Och. _Och._ Teraz już rozumiem. Ty się po prostu nudzisz.  
\- Sherlock...  
\- Chcesz przeżyć wielką przygodę, tak? Marzysz o adrenalinie, o niebezpieczeństwie. To dlatego chcesz wstąpić do wojska. To jest twój główny powód. Nuda. Pomaganie rannym to tylko miły dodatek, połączenie przyjemnego z pożytecznym.  
John chciał zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że to nieprawda. Ale wiedział, że Sherlock ma rację.   
\- Sherlock...- zaczął, ale chłopak pokręcił głową, dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce słuchać tego, co John ma do powiedzenia.  
\- Daruj sobie – powiedział, zabrał swoją marynarkę z oparcia krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał John, nagle przerażony myślą, że jak Sherlock wyjdzie z tego pokoju, to już nigdy do niego nie wróci.  
\- Tym razem to ja potrzebuję świeżego powietrza – odpowiedział Sherlock, nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę.  
Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za Sherlockiem, John przeklął głośno.


	25. Making up afterwards

W nocy John nie mógł spać. Zastanawiał się, czy swoim pomysłem (decyzją, to nie pomysł, to decyzja – huczało mu w głowie) nie zniszczył wszystkiego, co budowali z Sherlockiem przez ostatnich kilka lat. Gdyby jednak musiał wybierać, to zawsze wybrałby Sherlocka, jednak miał świadomość, że o ile nie żałowałby tej decyzji, to na pewno jakaś jego część zastanawiałaby się, co by było gdyby...

Nie próbował kontaktować się z Sherlockiem. Głównie dlatego, że nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć, aby naprawić to, co zrobił. Bał się, że Sherlock pomyślał, że John jest znudzony nim, co było oczywiście kompletną bzdurą. John po prostu był zachłanny i chciał czegoś więcej. 

Poranek po nieprzespanej nocy był okropny. Rodzice zauważyli jego zły humor, jednak nie zadawali pytań, wiedzieli, że John powie, co mu jest, kiedy będzie na to gotowy.

John miał już wychodzić na praktyki, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Sherlock.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział i John pomyślał, że te słowa nie wróżą nic dobrego.  
Usiedli razem w salonie, zupełnie tak jak wczoraj.  
\- Sherlock... - zaczął John, ale nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć dalej.  
\- John, długo nad tym myślałem i zrozumiałem, że nie jestem w stanie zatrzymać cię tutaj na siłę. Co więcej – nie chcę tego robić, bo wiem, że to tylko by cię unieszczęśliwiło. A twoje szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Nie jestem jednak w stanie pogodzić się z myślą, że wojsko zabrałoby mi cię na kilka lat. Mama od zawsze powtarza, że nie lubię dzielić się tym, co moje, a ty... Ty jesteś mój. Tata natomiast uważa, że życie jest sztuką kompromisów. I myślę, że ma rację. Więc... Co powiedziałbyś na to? - Sherlock podał mu papiery, które przyniósł ze sobą.  
\- Lekarze bez Granic – przeczytał na głos John.  
\- Wiem, że to nie to samo, co wojsko, ale też może być niebezpiecznie. No i mógłbyś pomagać innym. A co najważniejsze mógłbyś wyjechać maksymalnie na rok. Tyle jeszcze będę w stanie przeżyć.  
\- Sherlock... - John złapał się na tym, że ostatnio jedyne, co mówi to to imię.  
\- Po prostu... Pomyśl o tym, dobrze? Nie chcę cię stracić.  
John nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przytulił Sherlocka i zaczął obsypywać jego twarz pocałunkami.  
 _Przepraszam za wczoraj. Przepraszam._  
\- Już wszystko dobrze – powiedział Sherlock.  
I tak właśnie było.


	26. Sick

Sherlock słyszał oczywiście, że lekarze są najgorszymi pacjentami. Jego mama powtarzała natomiast, że przeziębiony mężczyzna zachowuje się, jakby umierał w męczarniach. O ile co do pierwszego stwierdzenia miał pewne wątpliwości, tak w drugie wierzył, ponieważ jego mama miała doświadczenie z trzema mężczyznami, którzy przeziębiali się raz na jakiś czas.

On natomiast zaczął zbierać doświadczenie w opiekowaniu się przeziębionym lekarzem. I zdecydowanie nie było to przyjemne doświadczenie.

John wciąż uparcie twierdził, że „nic mu nie jest”, chociaż nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć jednego zdania, którego nie przerwałby napad kaszlu. W pokoju na zmianę było za ciepło albo za gorąco. Zupa była bez smaku. Za to sok pomarańczowy był za kwaśny. Kiedy telewizor był włączony, narzekał, że jest za głośno, kiedy Sherlock go wyłączył, John po chwili stwierdził, że teraz w pokoju jest za cicho. 

Sherlock jednak zaciskał zęby i cierpliwie znosił zachowanie Johna. 

Tydzień później John doszedł do wniosku, że chory detektyw-konsultant jest najgorszym pacjentem na świecie.


	27. Moving in together

Mieszkanie nie było duże – sypialnia, salon, kuchnia i łazienka – i wymagało remontu. Wprawdzie nie generalnego – na szczęście wystarczyło tylko odświeżyć ściany. Później można było przewozić meble (wspólny prezent od rodziców Sherlocka i Johna) oraz resztę rzeczy. 

John był zdziwiony ilością rzeczy, którą zabierał ze swojego domu rodzinnego. W myślach dodał do tego rzeczy Sherlocka i przez chwilę obawiał się, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie pomieszczą się ze wszystkim w swoim nowym, _wspólnym_ mieszkaniu.

Na szczęście okazało się, że po rozpakowaniu wszystko znalazło swoje miejsce. Chociaż salon i kuchnia były nieco zagracone. Podobnie jak szafa. 

Kiedy długi proces rozpakowywania dobiegł końca, John i Sherlock położyli się razem na nieposłanym łóżku i przez chwilę leżeli tak, patrząc się w sufit i milcząc.

John myślał, jak bardzo cieszy się z tej nowej przygody, jaką będzie wspólne mieszkanie.   
\- Ja też – powiedział Sherlock na głos.

Johna już dawno przestało dziwić to, że Sherlock znał jego myśli.


	28. Proposing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam uprzedzić, że ostatnie trzy dni to kumulacja cukru, słodkości i innych śliczności. Fluff to za mało powiedziane.

John mógłby zadać to pytanie na wiele sposobów. 

Mógłby zabrać Sherlocka na kolację do najdroższej restauracji w mieście i w pewnym momencie wyciągnąć atłasowe pudełeczko. Albo, wzorem amerykańskich filmów, wrzucić pierścionek do kieliszka z szampanem. 

Mogliby gdzieś wyjechać na romantyczny weekend. I o zachodzie słońca, na tarasie ich hotelowego pokoju, John uklęknąłby na jedno kolano, drżącą dłonią otworzyłby pudełko i zadał To Właśnie Pytanie.

Mógłby to zrobić na rodzinnym obiedzie u rodziców Sherlocka. Zapytałby Sigera o rękę jego młodszego syna, przy akompaniamencie okrzyków radości Viviann i pełnego znudzenia westchnienia Mycrofta.

Mógłby wyszeptać „Wyjdź za mnie” w czasie seksu, głosem łamiącym się z podniecenia. 

Mógłby zrobić to na wiele innych sposobów. Zrobił to jednak po swojemu, jak zawsze.

Sherlock siedział na swoim krześle i czytał jakąś książkę. John usiadł mu na kolanach, a kiedy mężczyzna odłożył swoją książkę, John powiedział:  
\- A teraz mam zamiar ci się oświadczyć.  
Sherlock obserwował go uważnie, kiedy wyciągał z kieszeni pudełko. John otworzył je i zapytał:  
\- I co ty na to?  
\- Nie sądzisz, że pierścionki wyglądają jak małe kajdanki?  
John roześmiał się.  
\- Chyba tak, nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem.  
\- I jeśli już miałbym nosić jakieś kajdanki, to z przyjemnością założę te od ciebie.  
\- Więc? Co ty na to?  
\- A ja na to, że teraz powinieneś pocałować swojego narzeczonego.


	29. Getting married

John i Sherlock pobrali się po sześciu latach związku w słoneczny, ale wietrzny czerwcowy dzień. Udało im się zapanować nad przedślubnym szaleństwem ich matek, więc nie byli zmuszeni do ucieczki do Gretna Green i mogli wziąć ślub w Londynie, mieście, które obaj uwielbiali.

Uroczystość była skromna, zupełnie tak, jak sobie to zaplanowali. Tylko najbliższa rodzina i przyjaciele. 

Nie układali własnych przysiąg, bo nie potrzebowali słowami zapewniać się o swojej miłości. Robili to codziennie od wielu lat, wystarczyło im krótkie spojrzenie w oczy. 

Kiedy urzędnik przedstawił ich jako panów Johna i Sherlocka Watson-Holmes, Sherlock przyciągnął do siebie Johna i po raz pierwszy pocałował swojego męża, _męża!_ , klasyfikując nowy smak tego pocałunku jako _na zawsze_.


	30. Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moi drodzy! Dobrnęliśmy do końca naszej podróży. 30 dni, 30 promptów i ponad 5 tysięcy słów.   
> Kiedy rozpoczynałam to wyzwanie, nie spodziewałam się takiego odzewu i popularności. Powiem więcej - nie byłam nawet pewna, czy dotrwam do końca. Dawałam sobie maksymalnie 10 dni. A jednak udało mi się i skończyłam wyzwanie w terminie.   
> Jednak nie udałoby mi się to bez Was, bez Waszego wsparcia. Gdyby nie Wasze komentarze, gdyby nie to, że cierpliwie każdego dnia czekaliście na ten krótki drobiazg ode mnie, na pewno nie miałabym w sobie tyle samozaparcia, aby pisać dalej.  
> Dlatego też chciałabym wynagrodzić wszystkie te osoby, które znalazły czas nie tylko na czytanie, ale również i komentowanie mojej pisaniny. Stąd zapowiadana przeze mnie NIESPODZIANKA.  
> Każda osoba, która chociaż raz zostawiła po sobie ślad pod "Scenami" może wysłać mi jakiś prompt, a ja w ramach "Iluś tam dni OTP challenge" każdego dnia będę wybierała jeden prompt i pisała kolejny drobiazg. Każdy prompt zostanie przeze mnie spełniony, jednak kolejność będzie losowa. Prompty nie muszą być tak krótkie jak w tym wyzwaniu. Co więcej, nie musicie się ograniczać jedynie do "kopciuszkowego" uniwersum - jestem otwarta na propozycje. Prompty można zgłaszać w komentarzach pod tym rozdziałem, pod tematem na facebooku, w wiadomości prywatnej, na moim tumblrze czy twitterze (znajdziecie je na moim profilu). Ograniczenie - do 3 promptów na osobę. I tak, komentarze ograniczające się do serduszek czy awww'ania też się liczą jako pozostawienie śladu.  
> A teraz, żeby nie przedłużać, zapraszam na ostatnią część.   
> Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim, jesteście cudowni!

Jeśli chodzi o podróż poślubną to Sherlock i John długo nie mogli dojść do porozumienia. Sherlock zaproponował Francję, bo tam pojechali na pierwsze wspólne wakacje. John odrzucił ten pomysł, argumentując to tym, że powinni wybrać jakieś nowe miejsce. Tak symbolicznie – nowe miejsce na nową drogę życia. Sherlock uważał, że to absurdalne, ale John się upierał. 

Drogą eliminacji odpadły również Grecja, Nowa Zelandia i Japonia. Nie zdecydowali się również na Egipt, Turcję i Majorkę. W końcu John stwierdził, że najlepiej zdać się na przypadek, postawił więc globus na stole, poprosił Sherlocka, aby nim zakręcił, a sam zamknął oczy i palcem zatrzymał kręcącą się kulę (w myślach modląc się, aby nie wypadło na Syberię). 

Palec wskazał Hiszpanię i John odetchnął z ulgą.

Kiedy po dwóch tygodniach wrócili i spotkali się z Molly, ta spojrzała na nich lekko zdziwiona i powiedziała:  
\- Myślałam, że po dwóch tygodniach w Hiszpanii wrócicie nieco bardziej opaleni.  
\- To zasługa dobrego kremu przeciwsłonecznego – powiedział Sherlock.

John natomiast nie miał zamiaru uświadamiać Molly, że według Sherlocka podróż poślubną lepiej nazywać seks wakacjami i tak naprawdę prawie w ogóle nie wychodzili ze swojego pokoju.  
I łóżka.


End file.
